U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,647 generally discloses a vehicle information communication system including a management server whereby an information terminal connected to a network and an on-vehicle device of the vehicle are in communication with each other. The management server includes a contractor confirming part configured to send contractor information of the vehicle information communication system to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,370,020 generally discloses a method and system for communicating vehicle diagnostic data to a vehicle service provider. The system employs sensors for generating sensor signals indicative of the status or condition of vehicle components. A diagnostics module in the vehicle generates diagnostic data based on the sensor signals and transfers the diagnostic data to a communications module of a hands-free phone system in the vehicle. The communications module wirelessly communicates the diagnostic data to a Bluetooth enabled cell phone in the vehicle using Bluetooth communications. The cell phone communicates the diagnostic data to an Internet server via the Internet. The provider accesses the diagnostic data from the Internet server using a computer connected to the Internet to determine if any of the vehicle components are in need of repair or maintenance. The provider notifies a user of the vehicle of any vehicle component that is in need of repair or maintenance.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0089684 generally discloses methods and apparatus for use in communicating between a vehicle and a remote application server. An application message is received from a vehicle. A computer system determines whether an uplink connection can be established between the computer system and a remote application server that provides a remote software application associated with the application message. The application message is redirected to a local software application executed by the computer system when an uplink connection cannot be established. Data may be subsequently synchronized between the local software application and the remote software application.